


Skiving for some peace

by ViolaMoon



Series: Viola's HP Drabbles [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Hogwarts Seventh Year, Skiving Snackbox
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 06:36:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20385277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ViolaMoon/pseuds/ViolaMoon
Summary: Hannah did not want to go back to Hogwarts. But she was forced to for her seventh year. She finds a way to take some time for herself with the help of a Skiving Snackbox.





	Skiving for some peace

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Submission for the Houses Competition
> 
> Team: Badgers
> 
> Subject: Charms
> 
> Category: Drabble
> 
> Prompt: [Object] Skiving Snackbox
> 
> Word Count: 980 

The first time Hannah used a Skiving Snackbox was on the third day of term. They’d just had their first lesson with Professor Amycus Carrow for Defense against the Dark Arts and there they learnt what it meant to be taught by a Death Eater. She hadn't wanted to return to school, but she was forced to by the Death Eater Regime. It was far worse than anything she had imagined. They were to use the Forbidden Curses on other students; to show them that the Dark Arts was the only way forward. Hannah hated it; at least the Slytherins were the first to volunteer to use the curses. That way, she could avoid it a little longer. She dreaded the thought that she would have to hurt someone, someone who should have gotten detention at most. She took a Fever Fudge the next day; anything to avoid that class, anything to avoid the Carrows.

She felt the effects immediately, as she sat at the Hufflepuff table. Her head grew cloudy and ice spread through her veins, yet Hannah looked like she was burning from the inside out. She quickly placed the antidote in her pocket and allowed Susan to call over Professor Sprout.

Hannah felt the Professor’s cold hand touch her forehead. “Yes, straight off to the hospital wing with you young lady” Professor Sprout tutted. “I will inform your professors that you are excused from classes today.”

Hannah breathed a sigh of relief inwardly as she allowed Justin and Ernie to help her up. Despite it being fake, she felt shaky as if she was ill and Hannah couldn’t wait to take the remainder of the Fever Fudge so that she could just relax for the rest of the day. It was something Hannah would never have done in a typical school year. She wasn’t particularly good at school, but she did her best, after all, she was a Hufflepuff.

That day was a godsend; it recharged her batteries, and Hannah noticed over the next month that others were doing the same. Snackboxes were being snuck in through the Room of Requirement. The DA controlled them to make sure that they were not used so much that the Carrows noticed what was going on. The other professors turned a blind eye to protect their students.

The second time, Hannah used a Puking Pastille. She regretted it the instant she took it as it didn’t take her long to lose her breakfast. Even after Hannah had forced the antidote down, she felt nauseous for the rest of the day. It was awful. ‘Never again,’ she vowed to herself. Never again would she take a Puking Pastille, they were disgusting.

The third time, Hannah tried a Nosebleed Nougat. This, she took in Muggle Studies, just when Professor Carrow was explaining how it was proved that Muggles were a lesser species. That they as wizards were destined to rule over them. Hannah couldn’t stand it for a moment longer, she could feel her blood boil and her usual mild-mannered demeanour starting to slip. She stuffed the nougat into her mouth as the Professor’s back was turned and waited.

Red droplets started to cover her parchment. She tried to ignore it for a moment. She hoped that someone else would notice; that way it was more believable. “Professor!” a voice called out, “Abbott’s nose is bleeding!” She looked up and saw that it was Padma Patil. Professor Carrow looked as if Hannah had done it purposely, just to interrupt the lesson. “Well get out of here, Abbott!” she snarled, her wand pointed at a piece of paper which was suddenly filled with words, which then shot over to Hannah.

_ You, Hannah Abbott, are to receive punishment at 2 pm on Friday in Defence against the Dark Arts. Reason: Disruption of Class and Skipping Class for unnecessary reason. _

She couldn’t believe it. The Professor was mad at her for a nosebleed and for skipping class? Hannah bottled her unexpected rage. It was so unlike her, but she’d had enough, enough of this school with the Death Eater teachers, of the world outside with the war going on, of her life. Once out of view, Hannah took the antidote and cleaned her robes with her wand. She dreaded the next DADA class, and she couldn’t just skip it with the snackbox, as she had before, at least not BEFORE the class! She practically skipped from the Hufflepuff Common room to her dormitory, this might just work.

The day came too quickly. Hannah had confided in her plan with her friends, they would get her away as soon as she fainted. After all, Professor Carrow couldn’t revel in her pain if she was unconscious. She was brought before the class, and Pansy Parkinson volunteered to deal out the punishment. Hannah had placed the Fainting Fancy in her mouth before the lesson started. Her mouth watered, and she resisted the urge to swallow, everything would be ruined if she fainted now!

Pansy raised her wand at Hannah and shouted, “_ Crucio _!” just as Hannah swallowed the fancy. Hannah felt the spell hit her, but it didn’t hurt as Hannah felt herself slipping into delicious unconsciousness. Just for good measure, she managed to throw out a fake scream as it had to be believable.

Hannah woke up later on the sofa in the Hufflepuff Common Room. She looked over at the concerned faces of her friends, “Well, did he believe it?” She bit her lip and looked from face to face, trying to read their expressions. Her body felt lighter when she saw Justin break out in a huge grin, “He fell for it!”

“Yes, he did say that you were weak and pathetic for fainting after only one Crucio,” Ernie chuckled and hugged her. Hannah joined him in laughing, maybe she could survive this year after all.  
  



End file.
